


Very Good Bad Thing

by i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost



Series: Nobody Loves You Either [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost/pseuds/i_think_id_make_a_good_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your turn. Why are you still here?"<br/>"I thought it would be interesting. So far, nothing has caught my attention."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Good Bad Thing

The party is loud, but it's incredibly classy with people wearing shiny dresses and pressed suits. They're all laughing and having a great time, waiting for the clock to strike midnight.  
It's the first break they've had all year, they should be allowed to let loose for one night.  
Even Church's father is drinking; Phyllis is making sure he doesn't drink too much that he goes into a stupor and embarrasses himself.

Locus (Church is sure that isn't even his actual name) looks like he isn't enjoying himself as much as he should, so Church takes it upon himself to see that he does.

Locus notices him before Church is even ten feet in front of him, he could leave before Church even reaches him, but he doesn't.  
If he has to be here, he might as well try to make it even slightly entertaining.  
He was just about losing his mind watching everyone else chat and laugh happily while he sat and drank and occasionally raised his glass at a fellow drunk acquaintance who passed his way.

 

"Don't have too much fun there, big guy." Church smirked behind the neck of his beer bottle.  
Locus looked away, "I guess it's too obvious that I'm not much of a party guy, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, what are you even doing here if you don't like parties?" Church asked, taking the seat across the other.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Locus said, swirling around the golden brown liquid in his glass.  
"I'm the boss's kid, I have to be here." Church shrugged, he really didn't feel like explaining that he had nothing better to do and being in his apartment alone on the New Year made him feel empty inside.  
Locus nodded in understanding and seemed to buy that, and Church didn't need to say anymore.

"Your turn. Why are you still here?" Church asked, putting down his beer bottle.  
Locus looked up from his glass, "I thought it would be interesting. So far, nothing has caught my attention."  
"Well," Church started, a grin pulled at his lips, "I wouldn't say that. I'm pretty interesting aren't I?"  
Locus stared at him, that cocky grin on his face reminded him of someone far too familiar.  
He shook his head to shake the memory and covered it up with a chuckle, "I can't say that you haven't caught my attention more than once."

"Oh?" Church raised his eyebrows, "Are you saying you've been checking me out?" He asked, sitting back in his chair.  
"I'm not saying anything." Locus said, a hint of playfulness in his tone.  
"Want to keep me guessing, huh?" Church said, "Those games don't work on me."  
"You're a straight to the point kind of man, then?" Locus asked.  
Church nodded, "It's a waste of time." he said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"You and I have nothing in common." Locus said and emptied his glass scotch. "The games are part of the fun."

 

The next moment they were silently enjoying each other's company, then Church made a suggestion to take their small party somewhere quiet and before Church could get the door closed, Locus had his hand around his neck, pressing him hard against the wall.

His kiss was rough, it could barely be called a kiss with the way teeth were mostly involved.  
His teeth pulled at his lips, making Church gasp and part his lips and grip at his silk shirt and tie.

Locus genuinely found it amusing how he had gotten here.  
It was completely unprofessional, it would inevitably ruin everything he was working for.  
It could also work in his favor to have a fling with his boss's son.  
Right now, he was only interested in one selfish thing.

Church grabbed at his belt, his fingers fumbled to undo it. He cursed against his lips about how he hated how belts got in the way.  
When Church finally got it undone, Locus moved his hands away, pushing him back onto the desk. Church cursed again, telling him to wait so he could shove away the clutter he had left on his desk into a drawer.  
Locus takes this time to shrug off his jacket and place it neatly over a chair nearby.  
He wouldn't want to give anyone a reason to start rumors with his wrinkled suit.

Church reaches over, pulling him back by his tie. They kiss again and Church is trying to take lead here, but it's so easy to make the shorter man putty in his hands. Locus pushed him back onto the desk again, hooking his legs around Locus' own waist. Church presses close, grinds against him and kisses at his neck. His fingers loosen Locus' tie, he slips it off his neck and works on the buttons.

It doesn't take long to get undressed.  
Church is wiggling out of his pants in the next five minutes, rushing and almost falling off the desk in his haste. Locus almost laughs at his impatience.

Church claws at his back, rutting back against Locus with every move he makes. His face is flushed and Locus can feel the heat from him in the space of his neck and shoulder.  
He can feel Church's lips move every time he curses, telling him to fuck him harder.  
And, who is he to not comply?

Church is trying not to be so loud, he bites at Locus' shoulder to quiet himself. If they weren't currently fucking in his office just a few paces from the party Locus might have liked to see just how loud his screams could be.

 

Nothing about this was romantic. It was a mutual attraction, and a 'had one too many' situation.  
It was something to do at a boring office party.

But, damn if Church didn't look pretty under the right lights.  
The office room was only illuminated by the bright city lights and outside there was a party going on in the streets. Bright lights would flash by and every time they caught Church's green eyes, lighting them up like emeralds.

It was hard not to touch him, his warm, brown skin was soft.  
Of course it was, he'd never worked for anything in his life.  
Locus squeezed at his thigh, wanting them to bruise. He wasn't gentle.  
He thought Church would look even prettier with purple marks sprouting everywhere he touched him.

The thing that bothers him the most is his face.  
Church is usually apathetic towards everything most of the time. He's noticed.  
Locus thought he worked the resting bitch face better than anyone, but then there's Church.

Right now, he's more animated than ever.  
His brows furrow when Locus pulls out, he mewls and whines so quietly it could barely be heard.  
Locus tries not to smile and tease, but he does so anyway.  
He wants to make Church beg for it, he wants to hear his name on his lips.

"Fucking asshole, I'm not begging you to do anything. Just put it in. _Fuck_."

Locus frowned, and the thought of leaving him then and there crossed his mind.  
But, the way his voice cracked and strained at that last sentence kept him still.  
Maybe next time they can work on his filthy mouth.

Locus tries not to think, tries not to think about how he could get used to this, get used to Church being around him like this. He needs to push those thoughts out right now.  
This is a job.  
He has a very peculiar way of going about it, but that's never been an issue in his line of work.  
Anything goes as long as it gets the job done, and doesn't cause a disturbance with the authorities.

Church bites him hard again, too close to his neck that Locus flinches in fear of him leaving a mark he can't hide.  
Church doesn't notice he's too caught up in his orgasm, he curses loudly, watching as Locus pulls out and finishes on his chest with a quiet gasp.

"Goddamn it." Church fell back onto his elbows, his legs slipping down from Locus' waist. He frowns at the mess on him and goes on to tell Locus how annoying this will be to clean up.

"This was your idea, you can suffer the consequences." Locus said, tucking himself away and redoing his shirt buttons.

Church sighed and reached around into his drawers.  
"So, I'll see you around." Church said, not bothering to look up at him.

"Hopefully not too soon." Locus said, pulling on his jacket and leaving Church to himself.

Seeing that most of the party died down and it's well past midnight, Locus takes the elevator to the lobby floor and heads home.

 

After Church is left alone in his office, he's not sure what to do afterwards. It's only half past twelve.  
Sex was a great way to pass the time, but it's the aftermath that leaves him empty all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> o h bo y  
> im sorry this is the like second time ive written anything past a teen rating


End file.
